Tales of Farmland OOO: redux
by Uneashed-Creation
Summary: A take on how Ice King Finn is doing in the Farmland's version of OOO after the events of Jake the Dog and Finn the Human before his existence was snuffed out by the cosmic retcon made by Prismo. This story is based off another by the same name and I wanted to show my interpretation of it. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Farmland OOO: Redux**

"_I wish, the Lich, never even ever existed!"- Finn_

It all seems to happen so fast, the passing of time. Minutes become hours, Hours turn to days to months to years; and even then things seemed to not change as much as you think. Life goes on outside of the mountains with people and creatures wandering around, conversing with eachother, fighting, laughing, playing, eating, being friendly together.. and yet strangely it didnt seem to process in the noggin of the person who lived on the ice mountains above the grasslands.

Yes the so called "King of Ice" as the myths and legends of the post apocalyptic land of OOO called him. He couldnt truly understand the reasons for friendship or companionship or whether or not the two reasons above were the same. (Thats insanity for ya) He always seemed to be in his own thoughts, trying to remember anything about his past but like the shade of blue and temperature of his skin. Those memories would surely freeze over. The denizens of OOO who did sometimes make the travel to see if this "Ice King" existed would only find the appearance of a boy who looked like he was 15, maybe even 16. wearing not much but black shorts, a ripped and re-sewn blue shirt, and a Golden crown with Three Blood red Jewels placed above the king's Platinum-blonde hair and with a light blue hue of skin.

Sometimes when the King would meet the creatures that visited him, he would simply ignore them for his own conversation with his crown. Other times he would chase them out with the Ice powers that had helped him build his icy fortress territory. And even when the need to understand the concepts arose he would journey out of the mountains and pluck one "lucky" Individual like an animal or a random person, whisking them off to his domain so they could tell them what the world was like last he checked. The people/animals would then just slap him across the face and leave the King alone saying "what is Wrong with you, I got to get back to my family!" a sentence or something along those words that would often clash inside his broken psyche.

"Family?" he would say as they left, not bothering to freeze over the fool who would dare defy a being with the gob-like power to freeze over this unworthy planet. It was a word like that that made the king confused. He didnt or couldnt remember the meaning of the word or even what it was like to have a "family". This would make him sad at times, other times it would make him mad like; How dare they insult me for not knowing a pathetic word such as that! Ah but then he'd get depressed again and sit on the throne of ice he made in the middle of a cave where he kept all his cool stuff. Journeying back to his thoughts before all the people of OOO came to be, long before even the first wizards had arisen. He would see still frames of a group of people, a boy, two adults, a baby and a dog together, were they a family? He didnt know, but immediately afterward the crown on his head would make him forget it all to cheer up its mad master.

"Ah who cares about those kind of things, I dont! All I need is my cool stuff, my flute and drum kit, my shiny crown and my home. That's all I need... right?" The king would conclude as he became cheery again. That's how things normally ended if he did bring people or creatures into his cave. The crown's influence would delude his judgment to satisfy its own needs for freezing and protecting its master. Even after these 1000 years, it cared for its new owner.

And that's usually the deal with the Ice king of the land of OOO. The rulers of the land never saw him (intentionally anyway) or cared to find out if he was real. As the denizens minded their own business, unaware that the last Human was living on the mountains above them all, with the very catalyst to end it all too right near him, frozen and waiting to be free. The skies of OOO today look rather beautiful, the winds are blowing nice, maybe King Finn would like to venture out today?

**End of Chapter 1**

**(Alright so for starters. This story is a retelling of another story of the same name done by Kathayley37, I loved the concept and thought why couldnt I do my own interpretation on how Farmland Finn would live out his days in the newly formed land of OOO? Obviousley I dont own adventure time, and yeah this would be on the beginning but I thought that could wait until next time. Read and review if you like, I really apreciate it)**


	2. Whats a Hero? Pt 1

**Tales of Farmland OOO : Redux**

" _Nohtung!"- Billy_

The days of OOO seemed to always look on the positive of things, being sunny, having a nice climate and all around good feeling for everyone who lived there. Yet the Ice King, even on a nice day like this, didnt want to go out and enjoy the weather, no he wanted to pace around his place and think to himself while his crown would talk to him.

"_Well you know we could always go to Wizard city today, we're going to need some supplies for the next week" _his crown said, referring to one of the only places the King would really go to outside the mountains.

"Mmm.. not today crowny, I just kind of want to be alone ya know? Dont really want to do anything except chill and play one of those games we got last month"

"_Very well your higness now remember what do we do with intruders who try to hurt us?" _

"Blast them with a chunk of Ice!"

"_Good now just remember we will need to go out soon, your arm's rust is spreading"_

"Yeah yeah i'll remember" said the king as he rubbed the crown on his head

It took until midday for something to happen to the king to make him do anything. He was in the middle of a nap, dreaming of some old woman with pointed ears when he awoke to the sound of a noise. Now normally Ice King thought that nobody wanted to hang around him, or that the sound was probably just one of the Ice stalactites falling to the ground in one of the inner caves. Heck maybe it was one of the snow golems he made for company searching around for something or even one of those flightless birds that recently showed up and taken residence. He couldnt care in the slightest, but what made it interesting this time around, was that there were voices, not wenks or silents gestures. But actual coherent voices speaking!

"Alright then, I'll take the passage to the left here, Shoko, you take the one that leads lower with Jermaine. Joshua, you take the right, we meet back here in thirty minutes, alrgiht?" The voice of and old man said as Ice King finn was still a little groggy to actually prepare for the intruders. He heard the voices say yes before his eyes shut once more.

"Probably just the voices in my head..." Ice king said before drifting back off, not realizing five minutes later when he opened his eyes again that a yellow bulldog with a gray fedora was holding a sword to his throat.

"Woah!" Ice king said as he tried to back up as the dog looked at him nonchalantly.

"Well looks like youre awake now eh?" the Dog spoke in an accent that sounded familiar to Ice King.

"huh, Who the heck are you?" Ice king said as he tried to move his robotic arm to punch the dog out of the way or to ice him over, only to realize that his crown and arm had been taken away from him.

"hey my arm!" was the king's response a second later as the dog spoke to the young king.

"Name's Joshua kiddo and I'm here to slay ya, the Ice king!" The dog said rather enthusiastically, holding the Blood Red sword up to the king's throat while Ice king seemed confused and mad.

" And why the heck would you do that!? I Havent done anything wrong!" The King said, yes this was a rare treat for him as no one usually wanted to talk to Ice king, but still it didnt seem fair that the first conversation that didnt start by him would be his last.

"Other than the fact that you kidnap people, freeze them up and act like a loner, its up to me and my pals to bring ya to justice for your crimes because im a hero!" Joshua said as for a minute he held the sword to his back to laugh all heroic-like; leaving Ice King to get out of his grasp and kick the dog off of him.

"_Master, Grab me!" _The crown said as ice king ran towards it, picking it up and placing it on his head. Joshua stumbled back up rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow, hey didnt anybody tell ya not to kick somebody when theyre talking?" Joshua said as he grabbed his sword.

"As if I would listen to someone who tried to put a sword to my throat with the intent to kill me!" Ice king said as Joshua ran towards him with his sword, jumping high into the air to strike down the King. The King simply shot a bolt of ice at the dog as he was stopped mid-air frozen and stuck to the ceiling. Joshua struggled for a few minutes trying to get out as he stopped and sighed.

"ah biscuits" He said as Ice king used his ice powers to rise into the air to joshua's distance. The king looked annoyed as he crossed his one arm, glaring at the dog who was trapped.

"Hey let me go here so I can fight ya!" Joshua said as he was trying to break free to no avail.

"_Freeze him completely master, make him a trophy for that room we made a month ago, he'd be a perfect fit for it!" _The crown suggested as Finn continued to glare at the dog.

" Hey leave him alone!" a female voice was heard as Ice king turned around to see a girl with green skin and black hair with an olive shirt and black shorts standing below him, holding a bow and looking as if she was about to shoot him

"Ah not another one, how many of you are there!" Ice King said as he swooped down and shot several bolts of ice shards at the girl who kept dodging them, firing three arrows in response as the king dodged the first one and froze the other two. The arrows fell to the ground as Ice king laughed at the girl.

"Ha! Better luck next time girl, You wont be able to take out this king anytime soon!" Ice king said in triumph as the girl smirked

"I'm not "girl" my name is Shoko, and I wasnt aiming for you!" Shoko replied as the Ice king turned around to see the arrow had hit Joshua's new icy prison, forming a crack which weakened the structure, allowing Joshua to break free and land on the ground.

"Yes, thanks Shoko!" Joshua said as he held his sword tightly, the girl nodded which seemed to make the Ice king madder.

" Urgh!" The ice king growled

"Ha! Now accept your fate with grace Kiddo!" Joshua said as the ice king shot two lightning shaped bolts at the duo, to whom both ran out of the way as the bolts fell and broke into the ground. Great now these jerks were making Ice king trash his own pad!

"Why you!" The Ice king said as he ice blue eyes shone a blinding light as a storm cloud was starting to form in the center of the room, Josua and Shoko backed up as Shoko began shivering.

"D-darn... its st-starting to get colder here" She said As Joshua too even with his fur was starting to shiver.

"y-yeah" Joshua agreed as both of them gasped when the Ice king's voice began to boom in sound across the room.

"You invade my kingdom without my permission, make me trash my own throne room and try to kill me! I've had i-" Ice king was about to finish as the storm cloud above them had vanished due to it's creators lack of focus. Well that and the fact that the Ice king was now held down by two giant gray handsthat were attached to one giant gray person that had long white hair, blue eyes and hand only worn light brown pants with a strap holding his sword. Ice king tried to struggle out of the giants grip as the young man (appearance speaking) began to panic.

"agh, let me go! Just who are you guys?!" the Hands rose the king up to the giants face who looked at the king stoically.

"My name is Billy"

**End of Chapter 2**

**(Oh he met Billy! And Shoko and Joshua, but where's Jermaine? Comeback for the next chapter folks, I own nothing!) **


	3. Whats a Hero? pt 2

**Tales of Farmland OOO: Redux**

"_Oh he just wished for like the extinction of all life, so I granted it to him"- Prismo_

"Billy?" The Ice king said hm, such a normal name in this time. Honestly the king thought a giant like Billy would have a cooler name... wait a second-

"I know you!" The King blurted out as Billy raised his eyebrow "Youre that dude who took down the fire count years ago! Ah man the wizards at wizard City were always murmuring and talking about how you took the guy down!"

Both Shoko and Joshua looked at each other with the same puzzled look as Billy had.

"But the myths said you've never gone out, like at all" Shoko said as Joshua nodded in agreement

"Of course I go out.. Im not some crazy hermit!" said the King (yeah sure...)

"Hey!" The king said to the wall as if he was responding to something (Oh dang he can hear me?!)

"Youre darn right I can hear you, now show yourself!"

"Uh... who ya responding to weirdo?" Joshua blurted out but before the king could respond, Billy spoke up.

"Me and my companions are here because the banana guards at the candy kingdom have been frozen solid; the gumball guardians have stated that a person matching your description has been doing it."

"Oh yeah? Prove it" The King said as a new dog looking similar to Joshua, except with a light mustache, came in through the entrance

"hey I couldnt find you guys and Woah! You found him already?" The new dog said as Shoko shushed him.

"The reports stated that the culprit had blue skin, torn clothes, a rusted robotic arm, very blond hair and a gold Crown with the power to freeze up junk" Billy said

"Your point?" Ice king said denying his part in giving those annoying bananas what they deserved , he warned the fools to stop following him around.

" There's only two other people in the land of OOO who matched that description and one has an alibi." Billy said

"Ehe.. and the other one?" Ice king thought to ask, dreading where this might lead, already giving up on the chance of escape.

"Oh he's dead kiddo heh, went down real easy too" Joshua said chuckling, leaning on his sword as The Ice king eyes widened.

Shoko punched Joshua on the arm as he fell down. The Dog groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, putting on his fedora that fell when he was punched.

"Idiot! Ehe, what Joshua meant to say was that the other one has been dead for years now" Shoko said, covering his mouth with her prosthetic robo-arm that was the only thing the ice king could identify her for.

"No I d-" was the dog's response before his mouth was clamped shut by the girl. Billy and the King both looked back at each other.

"Youre the last one that matches the description. Too think, a legend is true. So did you do it?" Billy asked Ice king as he turned the other way, unable to use his ice magic or move out, this was the first time in a long time that he was defenseless and completely vulnerable. The crown kept telling him to freeze them all, but he couldnt; didnt have the chance, well that and if he did try to freeze Billy right now where they were, he'd just be stuck inside the hands of a giant Ice statue. And thats terrible. He began looking at his separated arm. Man, how long did he have that thing now? It was another of the things the Ice king didnt like about his "mysterious past" he couldnt remember the stuff that really mattered to him. The crown told him that he's had that thing for centuries now, but Ice king didnt know what that meant... nor like this conversation with the "hero" Billy. What did it mean to be a hero? Did it mean to just barge in to somebody's home, capture them and punish them for stuff that wasnt really there fault? Or did it mean something else? The young king wouldve thought about this all day until he was shooken by the giant.

"Hey, I asked you a question" The Giant said sternly but not a hint of real anger in the tone, it snapped Ice king out of his trance as he spoke.

"Can I get my arm back?" Was what he said leaving the girl, and the two dogs to reply with a big Huh? In the answer's wake.

Billy looked at the Ice king, he didnt see no hint of malice or anger... well maybe a little fright, but he didnt see no monster the myths had portrayed the Ice king to be; no mosnter with sharp teeth that could slice a bear wide open, no prison with ice bars where captives could be, not even a trophy room where a monster with a horned skull and greens eyes was around for the King's benefit to use. No, all the hero Billy saw was a young man who looked confused about why strangers broke into his home and trashed it all up. He had also noticed that the King seemed lighter then he expected, like he didnt eat all that much. But probably the thing that made Billy wonder what he and his band of adventurers were doing here, out of all the dungeons and caves and palaces of OOO. Why would a legend like the Ice King whom they had just met, forego any plans to annihilate them at all, and just ask for his arm? Billy simply nodded and dropped the King walking over to grab the king's rusted arm ,which made Joshua get out of Shoko's grasp and run towards his fellow adventurer.

"Hey Billy whats the deal huh? Why you being all nice to the guy instead of crushing him for lady Bubblegum?" Joshua asked as Shoko stepped forward to them. Jermaine seemed to be walking over to the king rather friendly like he knew what was going on.

"He's no threat to us" Billy responded to the two. " Maybe Princess Bubblegum is right about him coming over to freeze her guards, but it doesnt seem like he's doing any real harm to anyone"

"But the guards" Shoko insisted

"Have probably unfrozen now and are fine"

"And what do we tell the princess then big guy? Do we tell her "Oh princess yes we found an age old myth come to life, yes he is responsible for leaving your entire ground fleet decimated in ice, but hey its okay, he's just some nice confused kid that hasnt taken a shower in glob knows how long! He's perfectly harmless" or do we take the guy in for questioning?" Joshua said in an honest matter.

"Yeah, what do we do Billy sir?" Shoko asked the giant man as Billy picked up the rusted arm, looking at the two thin bars connected to the circular gear and the clamp connecting both of them together.

Ice King finn was just sitting where he had dropped, not doing anything. He never had contact like this before so he had no idea what to do.

"_My master, now's your chance, freeze them all! They'll never see it coming and no one will ever find out what happened to them. Do it now!" _The crown stated, and determined to do just that, Ice King was about to obey what the crown said before he felt a tap to his shoulder.

"Hey man" Jermaine the dog said to the young looking king as Ice king withdrew his focus of drawing energy to fire upon the group that was near his arm as he looked at the face of the dog. He looked surprisingly liked that Joshua character. It also reminded Ice king about a friend he had a long time ago.. wait a friend?! That couldnt be, Ice king thought he never had a friend before, but did he? Maybe he forgot, I mean after all there is that thing frozen in the block of ice in the lower caves that has the carving Jake on it. But was he his friend?... it didnt make sense, so all Ice king could do was just respond with.

"Um hey."

"So you live here huh? Kind of cold, though guessin that you are a king of Ice that would make sense.." Jermaine seemed to be trying to make small talk to the already confused king, but it couldnt be told by either side if it was actually working or not.

"Yeah... I live here with the snow golems and those black and white birds."

"Oh you mean those penguins out there in the front?"

"... what?"

" The black and white birds dude" Jermaine said, his eye brows burrowing as he was expecting some reaction from the guy. But it didnt seem like he was trying to make sense any of it.

".. penguins?" was the Ice king's response to which Jermaine frowned.

"Come on, youre the Ice King, shouldnt you at least know about penguins, havent you at least read a book about them?" Jermaine asked inquisitively as the Ice king stared at him.

"Nope" was his single solitary reply

Jermaine narrowed his eyes at the King of ice as he tried to ascertain how one kid could be so ignorant.

"We're going to fix this one day" Jermaine said as the Ice king still stared at the dog like he couldnt tell what in gob's name was going on.

"sure..?" Ice king said as Billy and the others had gone back to the two, Ice king stood up as Billy lowered his hand holding the mechanical arm in the king's presence.

"My arm? Youre giving it back to me? I thought you were going to destroy me?" The Ice king said, more confused then ever as he hastily grabbed it and attached it back on, a nostalgic feeling coming back to him as he felt the movement of his right arm back.

"Yeah, we decided not to kick your buns into next week" Shoko said as Joshua chuckled

"Hey why didnt I get a say into what we do?" Jermaine behind the Ice king asked

"You didnt join in son, plus you would have agreed with us anyway" Joshua told his son as Jermaine agreed

"Yeah youre right, though you shouldve asked me for my oppinion though.." Jermaine said as the Ice king talked to the four.

"So what now? You guys just gonna leave me alone?" Ice King asked, looking towards Billy who only gave him a neutral looking grin.

"Yeah, we'll tell Princess Bubblegum that there was no real danger, just promise to be better next time and dont get into too much trouble." Billy said as he began to leave, making Ice king follow the group to the entrance of the caverns to the outside world.

"yeah dont get into any trouble Ice King" Shoko said as she pinched Ice king with her robotic arm by the cheek "otherwise we're going to have to kick you to the curb~" she said as she followed with Jermaine the dog who only waved goodbye to the Ice king, leave Joshua and Billy left, both holding onto the hilt of their swords.

"But wait!" The Ice King interjected, leaving Billy and Joshua to listen to him "Whenever people see me they walk away or they back off or even tell me off calling me a freak. Arent those the things that point out that a person is evil?" The young looking King asked as Billy and Joshua turned around to him. "Doesnt that make me evil?" Ice king asked. Joshua shook his head.

"Kiddo that doesnt make ya evil, sure yer mugs not the greatest, and you could stand to take a shower or three. But yer not evil. Me and Billy here can tell that. And our word's good fer anything in OOO I tell ya" Joshua responded as Billy nodded in agreement.

"Get out more and see the world instead of staying in this cave all the time." Billy said as he and the dog turned around. Ice king stood there amazed by the words that the two had spoke to him, but before they could go, he wanted to ask them one final question.

"Wait!" Ice king yelled, his voice lightly freezing both the giant's and the dog's feet solid as they stopped in their tracks literally.

"Yes Ice king?" Billy asked as Joshua broke them both free.

"... what does it mean to be a hero? I dont remember what thats shiz is all about" Ice King said as Billy motioned Joshua to leave whom understood and began to walk away. Billy walked towards the Ice king and knelt down, putting his shoulders on Ice king who closed his eyes thinking he was going to get hit. Only to open them to see the blue eyes of the giant look at him directly.

"A Hero, means to do what is right, to help others not just for your own reasons, but because they need it. Sure sometimes the help maybe hard and overwhelming and sure sometimes it may seem unreasonable. But if its to protect the ones you care for.. Then its worth any cost." Billy stated

"_what a load" _The crown said as Ice king ignored it, listening to what the first person in ages to acknowledge the king spoke of.

"To find out more, you have to figure that on your own your higness." Billy said as he stood up, towering over the King as he walked off, Joshua standing by the corner as he spoke.

"And when monsters and all kinds of nasties threaten to hurt ya, just punch em in the snoz kiddo, you cant go wrong!" the dog said as he and the giant left to wherever they were going to go. Leaving the King to ponder on what they said.

"To do what is right?... But I dont think I.. hm" Ice king turned around and went back to his throne room as the voices in his head brought back the normal atmosphere he was used to.

"Think he'll make the right choice?" Jermaine asked his dad as Billy was carrying shoko and the two dogs by his shoulders.

"Dont know, Princess Bubblegum's not gonna be happy though that we didnt find her culprit." Joshua said.

"She'll understand" Billy said as he walked them through the grasslands.

"After all, she told us to find a legend."

**End of Chapter 3**

**(And so its done! Man three chapters in one day, cant wait to continue tommorow, read and review folks and tell me what ya like about it. See ya! Oh yeah, dont own anything like Adventure time)**


	4. Are you real? A Royal OOO Report

**Tales of Farmland OOO: Redux**

"_I read it in the Tea Leaves ____Pulls out a Pillow Newspaper^ This Newspaper I got from the Future!"_

_-Pillow Shaman_

_**Royal OOOian Documents Containing Myths and Legends of Pre-Catalysm as well as stories and shenanigans of "their" Culture as written by Bonnibel Bubblegum. Princess of the Candy Kingdom and Royal navigator of OOO's Scientific reasoning and understanding.**_

_The Tale of Hu and Man, and the Great Freeze_

_Long ago in what is believed to be the civilization before current OOO culture, there lived a race of bipedal, pale humanoids who strangely enough went by the name of Hu and Man. Hu and Man were a civilization unlike any other that OOO could hope to achieve in the many decades too come. Their Technology was superior, their intellect ranging from Average to High, and their emotions were what kept them alive and in harmony with each other. Sadly that is to say that emotion was also their one true weakness. Hu and Man respected one another but at the same time hated each other and all alike. When they were angered, neither side could be stopped in the rampant destruction their sheer numbers made. Its hard to say what caused the fight that turned to war for both sides. A hypothesis concerning OOO's Greatest Minds conference states that the fight started out over a simple argument of what to eat. Needless to say that is still up to debate. _(It actually was, how sad really)_ In tragedy Hu and Man turned their Scientific knowledge and technology into creating weapons of pure raw emotion and destruction. Many lives were hurt while many even still were killed in the crossfire. These Hu and Man were innocent yet still were sacrificed to prove the overall side who was better._

_The fighting entered its climax, as gathered from the remaining wreckage of tech found throughout OOO, when a Being of pure harnessed Cold and Ice entered the broken stage with which Hu and Man had decided would be their Armageddon battleground. Hu and Man had prepared to launch a one final assault. Assuring the destruction of both them, and everything else that lived on our planet. The Being of Ice halted their actions, knowing what the destruction would cause to the planet, and as if by an act of Nature itself. The Being with its Golden Crown. Froze the Final weapon, ending its life in the process, and sparing Hu and Man. The records to indicate this story were found by Grid princess's Guards when she had made a trip to the "Forbidden Zone" Outside of the Dead lands of OOO to collect data for chance of Terra forming. The papers she found that depicted a cryptic and somewhat delusive story are rough and have crude drawings depicting it out, but with enough detail to at least interpret what had transpired. In its own despair for the loss of its partner, The Crown turned Rampant on Hu and Man. Using the very power the Being of Cold possessed, and Freezing everything it touched, everything it caught. Until our planet began its First complete Frozen rotation period, an Idea that hasnt been hypothesized to happen until the sun in our solar system fades out, and our planet is nothing but a Charred wreck. A period that would last for over 3,417,600 days. Or 400 years in short._

_The Great Cataclysm and the Beginning of OOO_

_When our Planet finally Thawed enough from its frozen state, The remnants of Hu and Man decided to let bygones be bygones. Joining together even without all their impressive tech and infrastructure that held their societies in check. They had each other, and that was all they ever needed. Time had passed and not much is really known about what came next. Humans, a term Scholars came to refer to the combined group of the remnants;tried to pick up the mess their previously hated sides made. The drawings of the Humans in their new "Dark Age" were recorded in faded, yet incredibly detailed and radiated paper at the site of the "dead lands" where the fabled Skull monsters roamed. A common site where the Conference has determined to be the focal point of the Great Cataclysm. At one point the emergence of unthawing ice around the Dead lands has prompted the Hypothesis that the Being of Cold had returned. Or at least somebody took its place, and already talk has gone on thinking that the Being was going to freeze the planet once more again to ensure that Humans no longer exist. The being had almost succeeded too, until the very weapon that prompted it to freeze the planet the first time went off. Thus began the Great Cataclysm. Which the First day when it had occurred was call the Day of Nightmares by the oldest of OOO that had stated what the day was before their bods were taken away to pass on to the spirit worlds. This was an excerpt of One such individual who wrote down in his journal years after the radiation had left him scarred and near death._

"_On that day a Cloud of Green and Black skulls descended over the skies of my home. At first me and my wife believed it to be some kind of strange weather. The clouds before had grown dark that day as our home was set ablaze by that horrible gang. Didnt they ever learn from our kind's mistakes? I think not. It was only until our house was frozen and subsequently me and our newborn were broken out by... ^some of the words were too far faded to interpret^ and thus we were sent off by our pack mule. Just me, my wife and babe. She didnt want to believe it but I knew he was gone from us...^^ too think after all this time, I'd think about him and those Monsters. Theyre skinless bods, their soulless green eyes. His were a clear white but even I knew these things only wanted the death of us! What a nightmare had befallen us on that day. If only I could glimpse at our king one last time.. but oh well" _

_some random Joes Journal: over 982 years old._

_The Journal suggests that the Humans had just started up a kingdom before their untimely demise. Research from the Dead lands indicates that after the Day of Nightmares passed. All life ceased because of total crop extermination. There were also assumptions that the Skull monsters the man had referenced in his journal were some new kind of Un-life that began to exist after the cataclysm arose; Though no sign of these Monsters exist today thank Glob. But what does that say about the Being of cold? What happened to it? Did it die, did it vanish? Nobody really knows since the Day of Nightmares was also OOO's beginning bridge into our planet's path. Though there is one carved message in the Un-thawable ice that gives us a greater clue as to what became of the being. _

"_I am the hand that guides madness. The freedom of the ice and snow will protect everybody with its gentle cold, cause I just know it ya dig?" SIGNED THE ICE KING ^written or rather carved in crude drawing as if the writer was fighting off the shaky cold him/herself^ _

_The Ice King _

_The Ice king is a topic long since discussed when the kingdoms of OOO had taken it upon themselves to discover the ruins of Human Civilization and find the marking of a ICE KING. None of the royalty nor even I were aware that a king before us had existed yet. Though to be honest our comprehension of leadership and guidance was a bit skewed at the time; His existence at the moment is up to questioning even after all these 698 years that we as the OOO royalty have conveyed in figuring out the meaning behind the King's Cryptic message. However random sources have indicated what the Ice king may look like today if he is still alive with us. His skin is a tone of blue with a temperature at -32 degrees Celsius, platinum-blonde hair and torn clothes. His eyes seem to have their schlera cracked like a mosaic or stained glass art. He has teeth that reporters ^ those that had been abducted by the king^ say he has teeth sharp enough to slice a bear open in seconds. A strange and rather disturbing feat considering how tough bear skin is. He has the ability to fly, has a mechanical arm as a remnant of the Hu and Man days of old. He speaks in confusing riddles and sometimes forgets why his victims are there. The last real portion of knowledge we have on him, Wizard City wont allow us to know their information on Ice king since its and I quote "Its none of your biz Princess" ^scoffs^ Lousy misinformed weirdos... oh right, The Ice King has a Crown, a Golden one at that. With three Jewels that are blood red in appearance and are to cold to even touch without icing your entire arm. The Ice king apparently talks to it but all in all he could be a myth... or is He?_

_Is the Ice King a Myth?_

_Judging from the stories we have to know about him and the fact that The Ice Mountains surrounding the Grasslands cannot be thawed too easily, Apparently the heat from the flame kingdom can melt it but no tests have been conducted yet for fear of the safety for the snow golems and recent addition penguins that live in the ice mountains. So what can we conclude about Ice King? Maybe he did exist, Maybe he didnt, we cant say for sure. The abductions are a mystery, but perhaps OOO's greatest Champions Billy and Joshua the dog can find out? There's not a lot more I can say here so... yeah that's All!_

_**Written by her royal higness of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum**_

"The Princess of Candy looked out on her castle's perch at the night sky, then the ice mountains miles away in the distance, letting the wind dry her gummy pink hair as she sighed.

"I wonder if you are real?"

**End of Chapter**


	5. Her Kingdom Attacked! Again

**AN: I dont own... well the show for starters.**

**Tales of Farmland OOO: Redux**

"_The answer was too simple and too smart to see it"- Princess Bubblegum_

"Probably not, nobody could live that long" Said Princess Bubblegum as she yawned. Well anyone except her that is, being made of Irradiated gum and all. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom was one of OOO's oldest residents, though really she doesnt look like it; and certainly one of its very important leaders in terms of keeping everyone together all nice and happy. It wasnt an easy job that was for sure though, though what else would you expect from a genius who has to devote her time to taking care of her candy subjects while at the same time worry about keeping the peace with the other kingdoms and tiny nations that lived around her. Luckily she had her Gumball Guardians, the fifty-something foot tall giant robots that kept watch over her walled kingdom, the staff in her kingdom who helped her with keeping the peace, making food and setting laws, and she always had her trusty yet sometimes dark, Peppermint Butler; Who was always there to say goodnight to her before she turned to bed and would always greet her with a "Good Morning your Highness! Your subjects await." and she would always respond with a cheerful tune "Good morning Peppermint Butler" One of her many creations, though perhaps her most important to date. Peppermint was always there for her like a friend and she always appreciated it his company. She wouldnt know where she would be currently if it wasnt for his assistance in keeping the candy Kingdom organized. But I as the er... Narrator? Yeah Narrator digress.

"Good night your majesty" PB turned around, almost distracted by the night as Peppermint Butler was at her bedroom's doorstep, bowing to his highness as she waved to him.

"Goodnight Peppermint Butler, see you in the morning."

"Will do" He said as he turned around and closed the door, separating the room from the rest of the castle. Princess Bubblegum went back to gazing at the night sky from her window. The dark colors associating the time of the day with the shining of the stars and moon gleaming down on her Kingdom, making her appreciate the sight even more so as it seemed (From a logical point anyway I cant tell Im not some genius like her) to be one of the better nights that seemed to come out this year in OOO. She looked downwards now towards the few citizens walking around at this time of night, there different bodies representing a different kind of sweet she used to create them each as she was developing her own kingdom, from a gumdrop girl with bows in her hair skipping along with her Cupcake significant other right beside her; to the right she could see the groundskeeper Starchy come out of the candy bar acting woozily and funny as a Marshmallow man was holding onto him, apparently walking him back to his house so he couldnt get hurt on the trip over there. Then she turned to her Gumball Guardians, the main defense of her Kingdom's forces, the giants sitting on the castle walls were frozen in place like they always were, blowing there bubbles and looking over the land as much as they could. Bubblegum yawned as she left the balcony, turning over to her bed as she went into it. She yawned once more before falling into slumber. Would she dream a good one? Or would it be a nightmare? (Well how would I know im not the golden Owl!)

"Ahem.. trying to sleep" PB grumbled as her eyes were closed. (Oh come on not you too!)

The princess fell asleep as the night's hour seemed to go by so fast. PB was fast asleep the next morning until something had shaken her awake. In a startle she grabbed the pillow beside her and attacked her culprit who fell to the ground and groaned. Recognizing the voice, her eyes opened as she ,saw on the floor was her assistant Peppermint Butler as she got out of her bed and leaned knelled down to the piece of Candy.

"Peppermint Butler! Why did you do that?" PB said in a half surprised Half authoritative voice as Peppermint Butler looked up to the princess.

"Oh Im dreadfully sorry for waking you up at this time in the morning your majesty but we got a major problem!" The butler spoke as PB looked at him.

"What problem would that be?" She asked, dreading that she already knew the answer already as she got herself and PepBut up from the ground. He only pointed outside as she walked beck over to her balcony, it seemed to be freezing more then she was used too. She grabbed a robe and put it on as she looked outside to her disbelief that parts of her castle were covered in ice, she looked further down to the village of her kingdom as Banana Guards left and right were stuck in ice statues , the entirety of town center looked like one frozen spiral artwork to her. The Gumball guardian that was defending the right flank that was in the direction of the grasslands was frozen in place like before, but its joints were trapped with various spots where Ice had formed.

"What the junk?!" She said as coming into her room was the captain of the Banana Guard, He was an old Banana compared to the usual of his guard. Wearing a Blue Policeman's cap with a white bushy mustache, he ran up to her and saluted.

"Whats the Damage report?" Princess Bubblegum asked as the captain lowered his hand as he backed to where Peppermint Butler was. Of course the Damage report would be her first priority. She needed to know how long it would take to un-thaw and rebuild this time. Conflicting with her own thoughts about a certain giant's report on his crew's recent trip to the Ice Mountain's to find the legend that could explain the recent frosty attacks against her precious kingdom and it's people.

"The Western streets seemed to be the most frozen, some of our guards are helping with the fire department to help melt the ice which are trapping the people in our homes. About 20% of our troops are completely frozen icicles while another 45% are injured or stuck to the wall!

"What else?" Princess Bubblegum said, annoyed.

"Well as you can see one of the Gumball Guardians is frozen in place, a change from the attack last week, strange to think the intruder likes to take weekends off dont ya think? Why I remember some of my earlier days before I was promoted to captain by you my highness and being charged with working all week with n-" At that moment before the captain could finish the start of his ramblings, a stray bolt of blue shot from outside, ricocheting off the walls, leaving small pockets of ice in the princess' bedroom before hitting the unfortunate banana. Leaving him in a complete block of ice.

The Princess and the butler both looked at the latest victim as outside a laugh was heard nearby, the two turned their heads to see a shadow swooped down from its original spot. It seemed appropriate at this point in time for PB to have the following action.

She screamed her head off in annoyance.

"AGH! What the Heck!" She yelled as she slammed her fists onto the bed, Peppermint Butler walked over and patted her back but she quickly flinched it off and walked over to her closet, within a mere minute she was in an combat suit with camouflaging similar to the kingdom's color scheme as she went to her closet and grabbed the royal rapier she had got as a birthday present a couple years back by Shoko and Billy upon her request. She groaned and started mumbling some things before leaving the room and into the halls that led to the bottom floor of the castle.

Peppermint Butler Quickly followed her as they were take turn after turn into a new hallway each time. From his perspective, his majesty looked like she was repeating some sort of madness mantra, that in turn made him start to worry if she had found his tomes of secret dark magic. But his thoughts quickly vanished from the dark arts when he decided to ask Princess Bubblegum what she was going to do.

"I'm going to settle this myself" She replied hastily as she ran out of the castle doors with the butler in tow.

"But Princess, shouldnt we just let th-"

"NO!" She yelled " I've waited too long to help my people out, this time im going to stop this threat once and for all" Princess Bubblegum said as she and her butler were following the path of destruction as she was using her rapier to slice away at walls of ice that were recently made. The two could hear the sound of more laughter as at once the shadow appeared above them in the sky.

"what the?" She said as even with her trained sight to see every detail, the shadow above them that was flying, looked just like that, a shadow as light blue orbs started appearing in one of it's hands.

"Hehe, Ice Lightning!" The voice, sounding young to her, said as she could only muster up a "huh?" as two lightning shaped pieces of ice hit the ground in their direction, exploding on the ground upon impact as Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler threw themselves to the other side. PB groaned as she got back up, the left arm of her suit in shreds as where they were a minute ago had become a 2 foot crater.

"Princess are you alright?" Peppermint Butler asked

" Stupid Ice King" Princess muttered. It might as well have been, dang, she thought Billy and his crew took care of this mess. But now with this guy attacking her kingdom _again_, She was really starting to get annoyed.

The sounds of laughter and cries of the candy people got Princess Bubblegum back on track as she started running to the source of the sound.

"It's got to be him"

"who?"

"the Ice King, it has to be him, there's no one left that could do this"

"But your highness he's just a myth, even Billy and his crew came back and said they found nothing live in those mountains!"

The two took another turn along the laden path of frozen destruction as she was focusing on the conversation at the same time while running and avoiding the mixed and slippery path of ice and concrete.

"Well maybe Billy was lying, ever thought of that?" the thought itself made Princess bubblegum more annoyed. Billy lied to her, OOO's greatest warrior _lied _to one of OOO's most important royal authorities to protect a potential psycho with a power that has destroyed the planet on more than one occasion.

"urgh it just makes me so Mad!" She yelled as the source of the sound moved to a different location when they had just reached the first one. Seeing the complete center of the street covered in a spiral of ice, banana guards were frozen right on the spot where the citizens were just slightly frozen at their feet so they couldnt move. Some cried, some try to broke free to get out to no avail. But all cried out to their approaching princess to get them out. She looked at them sorrowfully, knowing that if she did get them out now, then that crazy fool would be far out of her reach and could escape to destroy her precious home again for another day.

"Peppermint Butler, get them free, Im going after Ice king" She said as some of the candy citizens looked at her with a sense of confusion, they of ciurse had heard the stories of the king of cold, but they didnt know what to believe in. Peppermint butler watched as she started running northward where a giant pillar of Ice had appeared, with tons of candy citizens and banana guards stuck to it like leaves on a tree.

"wait what! How do you expect me to get them out!?" Peppermint yelled as his majesty ran out of his sight, he only heard her yell out one sentence before she disappeared into the streets.

"Dont care!"

Peppermint Butler sighed as he grabbed the nearest blunt object he could find, a hammer go figure, heading towards lollipop girl with it. One of these days he was going to get the demons to take Princess Bubblegum for her neglect to her candy people's safety, but until then..

"who's first?" He said as he swung the hammer onto the ice.

Running. Thats what she kept doing, running faster and faster towards her goal as the "wee woos" of her guard and land defense were slowly fading out replacing by yells and cries of fear as the laughter had continued. What did he want he wondered, was he even aware that what this guy was doing at all was wrong? It occurred to her that the laughter didnt have any hint of maliciousness so what was the guy just doing it for fun? Thats even worse!

"This guy's gonna pay when I see him" She muttered as the road was now being filled with walls of ice holding her captive citizens and guards. She slashed at each one with the rapier, using her knowledge of where the weak spot of each frozen structure should have as the ice cracked and broke apart freeing her citizens who cheered her. She looked to the sky to see a flying bird with a tiara similar to her as she jumped in the air.

"Morrow!" She yelled as the giant bird looked down to its master and swooped in to grab her, Princess Bubblegum latched onto the bird and with a slide over from its talons, the princess got on the Morrow's back.

Using the height advantage the Morrow gave her, she could see clearly at the next street at the culprit who was freezing her last patrol unit of banana guards. He fit the description of the Being of Cold to a T. Blue skin, torn up clothes, a rusted metal clamp-arm, platinum blonde hair, and a Golden crown with three blood red jewels. Laughing as he thought freezing her citizens remorselessly was a big game to him. But what she didnt expect was how young he looked, he looked like a teenager!

"Ice King!" She yelled , causing the young king to ignore his recent fun at getting back at the candy people. As was suggested by his crown's influence, part of him was still hung up on what Billy had said about a week ago; but he was now so focused on the girl above him riding the tiara brown bird that he completely ignored what He and the Dog Joshua said to him; which brought him back to the girl , the one with long pink hair with matching skin. Who was wearing a strange combat suit with assorted pockets with a rapier held by a rope attached to her waist. He started to rise up to get a better look at the girl before she jumped down from the bird to his surprise.

"_Shield yourself Master!"_

Ice king felt the force of her foot connect with his face as the two land on the ice covered ground he created. Ice King groaned as his pupils focused from the sun to the girl as she looked livid.

"Who are you?" he asked, almost a bit worried.

"Your worst nightmare" Princess Bubblegum said to the legend.

**End of Chapter**

**(Alright so for starters, sorry I didnt get this in last week, I was kind of really busy. I got a Driver's license, been looking for a job, got real addicted to replaying Kingdom Hearts 2 which I finished yesterday... well would've but the game crashed on me right at the ending scene. And I was almost going to get the secret movie too! Agh! Anyway I thank you for reading this guys and gals, Review and tell me how ya like it or dont like it IDC Criticism is good whether or not what is said is positive or negative. I'll see ya in the next chapter!)**


End file.
